The Three Crimson Blades
by The Mysterious Banana
Summary: 50 Years after Luffy died as the pirate king, changing the world with his final speech, Erza embarks on a mission with team Natsu that will change something about her. also including old man versions of the strawhats. *rewriting *hiatus
1. The Mysterious Job

**_50 years ago..._**

 _MONEY, FAME, FORTUNE, GOL D ROGERS, THE PIRATE KING SET THE WORLD ABLAZE AS HE LEFT HIS THRONE OPEN IN THE PLACE WHERE HE CLAIMED IT, CAUSING PIRATES AROUND THE WORLD TO EMBARK ON A JOURNEY TO SEARCH FOR IT. SEVERAL YEARS PAST, AND THE MAN WHO CLAIMED IT, MONKEY D LUFFY, WHO BECAME THE NEW PIRATE KING. BUT HIS REIGN WAS CUT SHORT FOR HE TURNED HIMSELF OVER THE FOLLOWING YEAR DUE TO UNKNOWN CIRCUMSTANCES. HIS FINAL WORDS BEFORE HIS EXECUTION BROUGHT THE DOWNFALL OF THE WORLD GOVERNMENT._

 _''MY TREASURE? I JUST THREW IT AWAY. BECAUSE TRULY, EVEN IF YOU WERE RICH, THEN WHY BOTHER GO THROUGH THE TROUBLE JUST TO LIVE UNDER A MANIPULATIVE SYSTEM WITH MORE MONEY THAN EVERYONE ELSE? WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE WITH THE MONEY ANYWAY? WHAT'S IN THE ONE PIECE THAT WOULD MAKE THE WORLD GOVERNMENT STOP CHASING YOU? THE TRUE TREASURE WAS ACQUIRED THE SECOND YOU CHOSE THE PATH OF THE PIRATE! BECAUSE THE TRUE TREASURE, IS FREEDOM!''_

 _WITH THOSE WORDS, THE WORLD FINALLY REALIZED HOW BLIND THEY WERE, UNABLE TO EVEN HAVE ONE DISAGREEMENT WITH THE WORLD GOVERNMENT WITHOUT BECOMING WANTED, EVENTUALLY, PROTESTS RANG OUT, AND THE WORLD GOVERNMENT WAS FORCED TO REFORM INTO A MORE FREE, LESS JUSTICE HUNGRY GOVERNMENT. AS TIME WENT ON, WITHOUT ANYMORE CONFLICTS, THE WORLD WAS ABE TO NOW FOCUS ON TECHNOLOGICAL IMPROVEMENT. EVENTUALLY DISCOVERING A NEW ATTRIBUTE KNOWN AS MAGIC. IT WAS THE END OF THE PIRATE ERA , AND THE BEGINNING OF THE MAGE ERA._

 **PRESENT DAY AT FAIRY TAIL...**

''Let's see, help a village with their upcoming annual event, help at a restaurant, find a missing rare beast escaped from the zoo, catch a Diamond Pheasant...''

''HEYA LUCE, WHATCHA DOING?'' suddenly yelled Natsu from behind.

''Jeez, don't scare me like that Natsu.''

''Sorry.''

Natsu then notices the amount of underwhelming jobs on their board.

''Damn, we won the Grand Magic Games yet we still no one sends us job requests?''

''It might take a while for them to get the message.'' said Mira, ''Give it time.''

Natsu thought for a while, then suddenly came up with one ''Natsu'' idea

''Hey, I know!'' Natsu said suddenly, ''We'll just snatch a job from the S-class request board.''

''uh, Natsu?'' Lucy said, pointing towards Makarov, who heard everything.

''oh, uh, hi Old man... I'm uh, just going too... CLEAN! yes, clean the uh... the floors of... the S...''

''go ahead.'' Makarov cut off.

''REALLY?!''

''Yeah, you deserve one.''

''Erza?'' asked Lucy

''No objections.'' she answered.

''ALRIGHT!''

''Wait, why are you so eager to let Natsu take an S-class job?'' asked Lucy as Natsu jumped to the second floor in disappointment.

''It's because the board is empty.'' Makarov said with a troll face.

''GOD DAMN IT OLD MAN! YOU RIPPED ME OFF!'' Natsu jumped down pissed off.

Makarov just laughed through all of Natsu's complaining.

''Calm down Natsu.'' said Gray

''Well, any better suggestions?''

''well I did find this 100 000 Jewels job.''

''Fine, that'll do.''

''well, guess I'll be coming too.''

 _Near the destination..._

''Damn, we're literally out in the woods right now. Does ANYBODY even live here?'' asked Lucy.

''Well, according to the job request, yes.'' Answered Gray.

''Well, at least they had the decency to have paved the path slightly.'' said Erza.

''yeah, without that, we would have been lost for sure.'' said Natsu

''And WHOSE fault is that?'' asked Gray.

''HEY, YOU KNOW I'M BAD WITH VEHICLES!"

''THAT CARAVAN DRIVER WAS THE ONLY GUY WHO KNEW THE WAY!''

''SO?! I'm STILL GONNA GET CAR SICK!''

''BECAUSE YOU'RE A PUSSY THAT WHY!''

''WHAT DID YOU SAY!?''

Erza cut them off, giving the the classic ''Erza'' treatment to silence them. after the few more minutes of walking, they finally got to their destination. a small wood house near the edge of a massive cliff, just next to a water fall leading to a river, which leads off the cliff, the trees lessen up, letting the sun glisten through their leaves, leaving webs of light to shower the place in a gentle breeze.

''wow, now I see why someone would want to live here.'' said Lucy.

''no kidding, this place is amazing.'' said gray.

Natsu looked over near the river to see an a bunch of crates, as if someone was about to move. He got curious and tried to lift one of them, but was taken back by how heavy it was.

''HOLY CRAP!'' yelled Natsu, ''This thing weights a fricking ton!''

''stop slacking off Natsu, we've got a got to do.'' said Gray.

Natsu overlooked the dumbell and got back with the group. Erza knocked on the door but no one came. She knocked again but no one came. She became frustrated and pounded on the door, still no one came.

''ERZA!'' yelled Natsu.

''what?! what's going on?'' she jumped into action.

''A HUGE FISH CAME OUT OF THE WATER AND GOBBLED UP HAPPY!'' Natsu yelled in panic.

''WHAT?!''

''Happy wanted to catch a fish near the river, so he went fishing, but a huge fish came up and swallowed him whole!'' explained Lucy.

''What did the fish look like?!'' she asked.

''It was blue, with green fins, and a pink, pearl-like head.''

''Got it!'' she said as she equipped her Sea Empress armor and dived down.

Beneath the depths, she was surprised of how deep this lake was, and how many fished were in the lake, all of different sizes. But she couldn't just stick around, there was a blue cat with wings that she needed to save. She searched around to see if it was there, but mostly just came across other interesting animals. Then a blue blur with Erza out of nowhere before vanishing into the shadows. She tried to figure out what just hit her when it appeared again, this time however, she blocked and counterattacked with her sword.

''A fast one huh?! well then, we'll just have to see who's faster!'' she said as she swam through the water trying to catch the thing, but it was fast, and she was constantly getting stopped by other fish. They tackled her unknowingly and swung her around, but she never let that thing out of her sight. Eventually leading is into a corner.

''You're finished.'' she said as she swung at it. Just then, it opened it's mouth and called out, as if it was calling for it's pack, but in this case, the pack as every fish in the river, who charged her at once, knocking her against rocks and slamming her over and over. She slashed a few of them, but they just kept coming and coming and coming. The fishes then doggy pilled on her as the Pink pearled one swan away, only to turn around and see all of his brethren knocked out.

''If you thought that I, the Titania, would fall to a few fishes, then you're wrong.''

 **LIGHTNING EMPRESS ARMOR!**

The pink Pearl fish looked pissed, and opened it's mouth, shooting out spiky tendrils at her, but she elegantly dodged and cut through them with ease. She then switched back to Sea Empress Armor to regain her mobility while equipping her Giant's spear. Ramming the fish out of the water and knocking it out.

''ERZA!'' Yelled Natsu

''SHE MADE IT!'' Cried Lucy.

The fish then started coughing. One of the coughs sent Happy flying out of his throat.

''HAPPY!'' Natsu jumped to cuddle him.

''wait.'' said Gray, ''It looks like It's coughing out something else'' as the Fish coughed out a man that looked to be in his 80's. The man had long green hair, a green kimono, one eye, the other one hidden by a scar, a long goatee (mustache-beard for those who don't know.), and black pants and boots. The guy was skinny, yet still muscular, and his hair was tied in a pony tail.

''Gosh, talk about a rough wake up.''

''What, happened, who are you?'' asked Lucy.

''And what were you doing inside a fishes stomach?'' asked Natsu.

''well, you see, I sent out a job request a few weeks back. I like this place but due to it being to far away from anywhere, getting groceries takes me about a week. And everytime I have to call the same caravan driver because he was the only one that knew his way around these woods. Eventually, it got real annoying so I decides to move. But the caravan driver couldn't carry all of my stuff so I had to send a job request for someone to help me move. So I sent out my request, packed my bags and waited, then I got bored and decided to do some fishing while waiting. I then fell asleep and woke up all wet with a giant Dead fish next to me, what the heck.'' he explained.

''So all you needed us to do was to help you move?'' asked Natsu.

''Pretty much, I'm just gonna pack my remaining things and we will be on our way. I recently bought a now house right outside Fiore.''

''THAT DOES IT! GRAY WHO RIPPED ME OFF AND I...''

''Shut it.'' Erza said, knocking Natsu unconscious.

''Man, whore quite a weird group, aren't you?'' asked the man.

''Let's just focus on getting packed and going.''

''Alright.''

 _MEANWHILE AT THE GUILD..._

''So, what job DID they take?'' asked Gajeel.

''I dunno, something about helping some guy near Blue Brook Forest.''

''wait... Blue Brook Forest?!'' Mira asked panicking.

''yeah?''

''THAT PLACE IS A DEN FULL OF DARK GUILDS! VIPER FANG! IRON WOLF! WRAITH CLOAK! EVEN FORMER HIGH RANK SUBDIVISIONS FROM PHANTOM LORD, GRIMOIR HEART AND EVEN TARTAROS!''

''It's fine'' said Makarov, ''We have the strongest team of Fairy tail on the scene, besides, they're not just helping anyone. I have a feeling that the client is a certain somebody who wouldn't threatened by a few dark guilds.'' he said with a smile.

''really, who might that be?''

 _Some off screen explanations later..._

''no way...'' the guild said in shock, '' _He's_ still alive?!''

''yup.''

 _back to Natsu and the others..._

''Why bring the caravan with us?'' asked Natsu.

''Hey, at least you,re not on it this time.'' said Gray.

''So you're just leaving me with half of the baggage?''

''Erza's carrying a good portion on foot as well.'' said Lucy.

''Oh well, at least your celestial spirits are helping us out'' said Natsu as he watched Taurus carry two massive crates.

''what about the old man?'' asked Natsu, ''we don't even know his name.''

''well right now he's taking a nap on top of our caravan, so I don't think you should wake him up.'' suggested Lucy.

suddenly, Erza stopped.

''What's wrong?'' asked Natsu, ''Why are we stopping?''

''look in front of you idiot!'' said erza.

Natsu looked in front only to see a fallen tree with a bunch of people with weapons blocking their path.

''Hey! what's the big idea?'' asked Natsu.

''You have some nerve.'' said the guy in front, ''We are Minotaur Horn!'' a dangerous dark guild and one of the top dog of our own dark guild alliance!''

''Dark guild alliance?'' asked Lucy.

''Oh yeah, over 15 different Dark guilds Headquarters hide in this forest. It's our base of operations. and you are trespassing, so hand over your money and we might let you g...''

Erza didn't even let him finish that sentence before introducing the guy's face to her fist, sending him flying through the log.

''so you're a dark guild huh?'' she asked showing her guild mark

''That mark...'' one of the guys in the crowd said, ''That's...''

''WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!'' They yelled out as they instantly wiped out half of their force.

''Such power...'' one of the guild members said.

''Don't falter! we have the numbers!'' yelled out of the the guys, ''EAT THIS FAIRY TAIL!''

 **HELLFIRE: BLAZE!**

A massive bolt of flames hit Natsu, who ate the flames in a second, rendering the guy shocked.

''You call that fire?'' said Natsu.

''HE ATE MY FIRE?! IM...''

 **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**

The blast wiped out a dozen men.

''Don't falter! we'll fight fire with water!'' cried out another guy

''WALTER! YES! YOU'RE DOOMED FAIRY TAIL! HE IS OUR SECOND BEST!''

The guy walked up to them and held up his hand.

 **DOWNPOUR!**

A huge tidal waves washed towards Natsu, but instantly got frozen by Gray.

''no way...''

 **ICE MAKE CANON!**

Gray hit Walter with a ice blast, instantly knocking him out

''no way! Walter lost! what kind of monsters are you guys?!'' said one of the guys.

Natsu grabbed the guy by the neck and lokked him dead in the eyes.

''We are Fairy Tail, remember this!'' before taking him out with a headbutt.

''HOLD IT!'' Yelled a distant voice.

the team turned around to see a guy holding Lucy by the neck. The man was taller and more buff than everyone else, and had a giant bull mask.

''LUCY!'' Natsu yelled as he charged at him.

''hold it!'' the guy yelled, ''make one move and she's dead meat.''

Natsu, like the others, had no choice but to power down as the remaining members ran up and handcuffed the team.

''you messed up my guild big time, I was originally gonna just take your money and let you people go, but Now, I think I have other uses for you, take them to the 15 guild HQ!''

and so, the team along with was taken to this massive headquarter, hidden with a rune wall.

''I cloak script? even Freed has trouble performing those!'' thought Erza, ''This is not good, this guild alliance might be tougher than we thought!''

as the team was taken inside, they were chained down and stripped from any weapons (like Erza's armor, Lucy's whip and keys, etc...) as 14 people entered the room.

''so this is the guild that beat up one of our top dogs?'' asked one of the guys.

 _insert introduction screens._

 **Gargoyle Wing Dark Guild Master: Goliath**

''yup.'' answered the other.

 **Minotaur Horn Dark Guild Master: Bezel**

''The question is, what do we do with them?'' asked the third guy

 **Vampire Fang Dark Guild Master: Vlad**

''Everyone, please'' said a familiar voice, ''Let the leader decide for once.''

 **Former Phantom Lord Dark Guild Master And Current Dark Guild Alliance Leader: Jose**

''JOSE?!'' yelled Natsu, ''WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!''

''Calm down Natsu, the place is filled with silence Lachrimas, they can't hear us from outside.'' said Erza.

Lucy, meanwhile curled in the corner.

''I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so useless, I got us into this Mess I...'' Lucy was apologizing frantically

''It's okay Lucy, right now, we just need to find a way to escape.'' said Gray.

''What about the old guy?'' asked Happy.

''He's right, we didn't see hit since we got captured, where the hell is he?

Meanwhile, in the cellar, several bodies were beat up as a man walked past them.

''damn, I can't believe I evaded capture by unintentionally blending in with the caravan's green top.'' he said, ''anyway...'' He opened the duffel bag he carried during the wile trip and pulled out three swords, he unsheathed one of them as he said, ''alright, time for me to help them back.''

 _Insert introduction screen_

 **FORMER STRAWHAT PIRATE VICE-CAPTAIN: RORONOA ZORO.**

 **BEHOLD MY FIRST CHAPTER OF MY THIRD CROSSOVER STORY, I STILL DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS STORY WILL HEAD SO PLEASE FUEL ME WITH SOME IDEAS. ALSO PLEASE LEAVE A FAVE, A FOLLOW AND A REVIEW, THANKS- THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA.**


	2. The Great 15 Dark Guilds Arc: Part 1

**BEFORE THIS CHAPTER STARTS, I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE IT CLEAR THAT YES, ZORO IS LIKE 71 YEARS OLD AND YES, THE CREW HAS INDEED DISBANDED, I'M GOING FOR A ''ZORO TEACHES ERZA EVERYTHING HE KNOWS AND SHE GOES ON A QUEST TO REUNITE THE STRAWHATS FOR ONE LAST REUNION, BUT RETURNS TO SEE THAT TARTAROS HAS TAKEN OVER IN HER ABSENCE AND ULTEAR SHOWS UP AND GRANTS THE OLD CREW THEIR YOUTH FOR A BRIEF MOMENT SO THEY COULD HAVE ONE LAST SHOWDOWN AND MAYBE HAVE PIRATE KING LUFFY'S SPIRIT REAPPEAR AT THE END (LIKE A MAVIS TYPE SPIRIT) AND FIGHT ACNOLOGIA'' KIND OF PLOT, BUT I'M PRETTY SURE THE SUMMARY CAN'T HOLD THIS TEXT, ALSO, I WAS WRITING THIS EARLIER, BUT I THE ''RELOAD'' SHORTCUT KEY I SET MID-WRITING AND THE WHOLE THING GOT ERASED, SO PARDON IF I'M POSTING LATER THAN USUAL.**

''Now then, gentlemen.'' said Jose as the camera (pretend this is a anime episode) pans towards all fifteen guild masters. Revealing a introduction screen as the camera stops by each and everyone of them.

 **Harpy Claw Dark Guild Master: June (female)**

 **Gargoyle Wing Dark Guild Master: Goliath (male)**

 **Vampire Fang Dark Guild Master: Vlad (male)**

 **Minotaur Horn Dark Guild Master: Bezel (male)**

 **Poison Slime Dark guild Master: Shuu (female)**

 **Beholder Eye Dark Guild Master: Velmont (male)**

 **Viper Fang Dark Guild Master: Gorga (female)**

 **Rotten Zombie Dark Guild Master: Igor (male)**

 **Black Widow Dark Guild Master: Widow (female)**

 **Golem Heart Dark Guild Master: Havord (male)**

 **Iron Wolf Dark Guild Master: Steele (male)**

 **Wraith Cloak Dark Guild Master: Spectra (female)**

 **Troll Tooth Dark Guild Master: Tull (male)**

 **Hollow Ent Dark Guild Master: Pines (male)**

(Damn that took forever)

''What shall we do with our prisoners?'' he asked.

''They are... quite frantic aren't they?'' asked vlad annoyed.

''huhuhuhu... why don't I... take care of them?'' Igor asked maniacally, causing Lucy to shiver.

''the hell's wrong that guy?'' Lucy asked.

''I dunno, but he gives me the creeps.'' said Natsu.

''most of these guys do, their magic powers are astounding!'' said Gray, ''especially that one'' he thought, looking at Goliath, ''His magic power is on par with that of Erza's''

''We all know what you'll do'' resuming Widow, ''you'll turn them into another corpse doll and keep them until they rot into bones, aren't you?''

''HEY! DON'T CALL MY ''ART'' CORPSE DOLLS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TAKES ME TO MAKE THOSE THINGS?!''

''SHUT IT YOU TWO!'' yelled Shuu.

''Hey, how about we...''

''WE'RE NOT EAT THEM STEELE!'' Everyone yelled at him at the same time.

''jeez, fine, I'll eat someone else when I feel like it.'' said Steele

''you know there's a thing called ''people food?'' asked Pines, ''We call them vegetables.''

Steele turned into a Half-Wolf after hearing that.

''Don't you judge what I eat! plant breath.''

''say that again, Pup'' Pines said pissed off

The two of them then butted heads as their shadows became that of monsters.

''CALM DOWN YOU TWO!'' Yelled Jose, ''We're not getting anywhere with this.''

''we could always kill the two strong ones first while they are defenseless to eliminate the biggest threats, then brainwash one of them to bring a bomb into their guild, BOOM, no more fairies, then execute the last one, which would be used as a fail safe in case plan A doesn't work.'' suggested Velmont, who said it out in 7 seconds, leaving the rest of the fifteen, and team Natsu, in complete silence.

''what?'' he then asked, ''I AM the strategist after all.''

''very well then, I'll call in someone to execute two of them.''

''OH CRAP WERE GONNA DIE!'' Natsu yelled panicking while running around, ''HELP! SOMEBODY HEL...''

''OH SHUT IT'' Gray trips him with him chain, ''none of us are gonna die, I'll figure out a plan.''

just then, the team heard screams ringing from the lachrima Bezel pulled out. Curious, they turn to see a VERY low quality video (this base has bad wifi) of men running around in panic as something, A blur (again, low quality, like 144p low quality) cuts them down one by one.

''WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN THERE?!'' Yelled Gorga

''Mist...ss! we... get...cut... man... demon...'' the Communication lacrima then cuts out.

''what was that?!'' asked Tull

''I dunno, enemy raid?'' said June.

''It must be Fairy Tail!'' said Jose, ''Men, we're heading out! Goliath, Bezel, Tull, I'm leaving the guard duty to you, don't leave this room"

and with that, Twelve of the guild masters left the room.

''What was that?'' asked Natsu

"do you think Fairy Tail really IS coming?'' asked Lucy

''Whatever it is, Let's just hope It's on our side.'' said Erza.

"wait... I think I hear something.'' said Gray.

The four (or five, including Happy which I TOTALLY forgot to give dialogue to, i'm sorry) waited to see what's coming up the steps. To their surprise, it was the old man from the job they were doing a few hours back.

" oh, hey youngsters, Fancy seeing you here.'' he said nonchalantly.

"OLD MAN!" Everyone called out in unison, which he obviously didn't hear (Silencing Lacrimas on the cages)

"hey, what are you doing here?" asked Tull

"oh, I was looking for a few youngsters who helped me move and I...''

Tull instantly hit him with a shoulder charge.

"Sorry, but I don't care"

"OLD MAN! RUN! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!" Erza desperately yelled out to no avail.

 **OGRE RUSH!**

Tull continuously pounded the old man into the wall with no remorse

''IF THIS KEEPS UP, HE'S BECOME A PANCAKE!'' Happy yelled out in panic.

By the time the rush ended, there was craters scattered all over the walls. but the body of the old man was no where in sight.

''Where did you go old man?'' Tull sang out playfully

suddenly, a dark body jumped out of the rumbles, for a second there, Tull thought he saw a Demon, That was before a massive slash wound appeared on is chest and he fell to the ground spurting blood.

''Right here.''

''TULL!'' Bezel yelled out.

''erza, did you see what I see?'' asked Natsu

''yeah, but I don't believe it.''

''HE'S A SWORDSMAN?!'' They all yelled in unison as a valiant, bare chested man stood in by the fallen body of Tull, glaring into the other two with a glared that would have pacified Natsu and Gray faster than Erza.

''next?''

''why you...'' Bezel yelled. ''EAT MY LOST MAGIC! ARK OF ABSORPTION!"

He grabbed the Steel bar of the cage, making the steel spread to his body, in just a second, he came a man completely made out of steel.

''Absorption magic?! Erza yelled out in shock.''

''what is that?!'' asked Natsu

''Absorption Magic is a magic that allows your body to take over any element it touches, but I've never known a man who could use it.''

''MY BODY IS NOW PURE STEEL! YOU'LL NEVER CUT THROUGH ME! NOW DIE!'' Bezel yelled

 **TITANIUM TACKLE!**

The old man then unsheathed a second sword.

 **NITORYUU...**

''DIE!''

 **RASHOMON!**

The old man easily cleaved through Bezel, leaving his chest gaping open with two slashes.

''no way...'' said Goliath.

''so youre the only one left?'' said zoro, ''just give up buddy''

Goliath didn't back down however, and team Natsu were still trying to recover from what they just saw

''I'm a lot stronger than the other two, so be prepared'', he said fiercely

''bring it''

 **AND THAT CONCLUDES THIS CHAPTER, I KNOW ITS NOT AS LONG AS THE PREVIOUS ONE, BUT I HAD NO TIME TO FINISH THIS ONE, THESE LAST FEW WORDS ARE IN FACT BEING WRITTEN ON MY PHONE. I PROMISE I WILL POST THE OTHER HALF, PLEASE HOWEVER LEAVE A FAVE, A FOLLOW AND A REVIEW, THANKS- THE MY** **STERIOUS BANANA**


	3. The Great 15 Dark Guilds Arc: Part 2

**TAKEOVER: GARGOYLE SOUL!**

Goliath tackles him, sending towards the wall.

''If I get hit through the wall, Then I'll attract to much attention.'' thought the Old man

He caught himself and and started to push back, leading to a power struggle.

''What's with this guy's strength?" thought Goliath, Just then, The old man raises one of his blades to try to slash him.

 **ITTORYUU: YAKKUDORI!**

He hit him with a close range slash, causing warm blood to leak out of his chest.

''He hurt me?!'' Goliath thought, backing off shocked, ''My skin is supposed to be hard as rock, in this form, yet he hurt me?''

''Hey! we're still fighting you know?'' the old man gave him a reminder. Goliath gave a menacing look, his anger was easily readable.

''I WILL NOT LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU, YOU HEAR ME?! I AM GOLIATH, GOLIATH! THE STONE BEAST!" He yelled as he charged at Zoro( Yeah, I decided to stop calling him old man, it got annyoing), ''I WILL NOT GET DEFEATED BY SOME NAMELESS OLD MAN!"

He swung wildly at Zoro, who simply bob and weaved through all of his attack, and closed in for a finisher slash.

 **SANTORYUU: ONI GIR...**

Suddenly, he fell to the ground, clutching his sides.

''Crap... My age is getting to me.''

''OLD MAN!'' Yelled out Natsu

''well well...'' said Goliath grinning, ''looks like the tables have turned.''

''heh, you wouldn't be acting so tough if I was just 50 years younger.'' Zoro muttered out before receiving a knee to his face, sending him crashing into the wall, leaving a dent. Just then, Bezel came out of nowhere and grabbed him.

''Hey, I won't forget what you did to me!''

''How are you even standing?''

''Thanks to Tull of course.''

He turned to see Tull holding a rotten wood bat.

''My swamp magic can do wonders'' he said, ''I used a Giving tree bark, which has healing properties when rotten, to close our wounds.''

''now'' said Goliath, ''You will feel the wrath of the three beast combo.''

''Three Beast Combo?''

''Don't worry if you never heard about it, because those who have never lived to tell the tale!''

''HEY ASSHOLES, HOW DARE YOU BEAT UP A OLD GUY?! I'M YOUR OPPONENT! FIGHT ME!'' Yelled Natsu

''He can't hear us dumb ass'' said Gray.

''BEZEL, TULL, LET'S END THIS!'' Goliath said.

''RIGHT!''

Bezel tosses Zoro into the air, where Goliath flies up and smashed him down, hitting him in the stomach and causing him to cough out blood, Then, Bezel enters his iron phase and tackles him mid-fall.

 **TITANIUM TACKLE!**

Bezel tackles Zoro, causing blood to fly out of his head, but he manages to regain balance, and stand up.

 **SWAMP FIELD!**

Tull touches the ground, which becomes mushy like a swamp, causing Zoro to sink into knee deep stone, which instantly solidified. He then ran up to him with his rotten wood club.

 **HEAD CLUBBER!**

Tull hit Zoro in the bottom of the chin so hard that it broke him out of the ground and into the air, Causing blood to spew out like crazy. Then as he was falling, Goliath and Bezel came from both sides.

 **CRYPT TRAP CRUSHER!**

The two of them chest butted each other, smashing Zoro in between. Zoro then cough out a string of blood before falling to the ground.

''heh, that's the three beast combo for ya!'' said Bezel.

''old man...'' Lucy said in shock.

''He was doing so well too.'' said Natsu.

''Damn it! our only hope gone.'' said Gray, depressed.

Just then, surprising everyone, Zoro gets back up.

''Congrats, your massage session help me cure my cramping back.'' said Zoro

''HOW IS HE STILL STANDING?!'' yelled Bezel

''ONE MORE TIME!'' yelled out Tull

 **SWAMP FIELDS!**

The battle field once again turns mushy, and Zoro sinks once more.

''HA! NOW WHAT? YOU CAN'T MOVE!''

 _*insert one piece ost: the very very very strongest_

''I won't need to move, not to take out small fries like you guys'' he says as he puts on his headband, leaking out a aura of badass that sends chills down the spine of the writer.

''YEAH RIGHT, KEEP BLUFFING!'' Yelled out Goliath.

the three jumped at him at the same time.

 **SANTORYUU...**

''DIE OLD MAN!''

 **O TATSUMAKI!**

A massive tornado appeared, cutting down all three of them in a fraction of a second and sending them flying out of the base and into the distance.

''OLD MAN!''

''Get down youngsters.'' said Zoro

 **YAKKUDORI!**

He sent a flying slash that cut the cage in half, along with thee chains. Allowing team Natsu to escape.

''well, guess my job is done.'' said Zoro as he collapsed to the ground.

''OLD MAN!''

''don't worry about me youngsters, just go. It's fine, I'll make it on my own.'' he said

''We're not leaving you behind! not after what you did to save us!" said Lucy

"speaking of which" Natsu said "HOLY COW! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! I MEAN THEY WERE ALL GUILD MASTERS, BUT THE SWORDS, THE... THE...''

"Natsu, cut it out!" Gray scolded as he hit him in the head.''

"What was that for?!"

"A good tap before you go brain dead"

"what did you say?!"

"CUT IT OUT BOTH OF YOU!" Erza yelled, silencing both of them instantly. ''Listen, we can't take these guys on with the amount of troops we have, and we currently have a wounded man with us, I suggest we run for it.''

''but...'' Natsu said dissapointed

''she's right, You saw how strong the enemies were, we can't take them down with the number of men we have.'' said Gray.

Suddenly, through the widow, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Elfman and Juvia came crashing into the guild base, along with their respective cats.

''GAJEEL? LEVY? WENDY? WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!'' cried out Natsu.

''We were out on our different jobs to take out dark guilds'' explained Gajeel, ''But we ran into Wendy who was also on a job to take out a dark guild, Then we ran into Elfman who was also on a dark guild exterminating job, we found it fishy, so we looked around until Wendy started smelling Lucy, and we came across this massive base by accident.''

''what about Juvia?'' asked Gray, ''Was she on a dark Guild exterminating job?''

''No, I just stalked you all the way here, but I got kicked out after making a ruckus downstairs.''

''creepy...'' Gray thought.

''so what is this place, who is this guy? what's going on?'' asked Levy.

 _10 minutes of explanation later..._

''15 DARK GUILDS?!'' The five yelled out.

''yup'' said Lucy

''Damn, that's quite the force.'' said Lily.

''Listen, even if we are more numerous now, we can't beat them.'' said Gray.

''Wait, I have an Idea!'' said Levy, ''If I can just reverse the cloak rune, or at the very least defeat the guy behind the cloak rune, I could send a message informing all the nearby guilds, who can then help us defeat this alliance.''

''sounds good'' said Zoro.

''How are you ok all of a sudden?'' asked Erza

''The girl healed me.''

''No need to thank me.'' said Wendy

''Anyways, I think we should move, and quick, It's only a matter of time before The other guilds reach us.'' said erza

''Alright, Let's roll!'' said Natsu

 _Meanwhile..._

''Found anyone yet?'' asked Jose through telepathy

''Nope'' responded pretty much every Guild master.

''GRAND MASTER JOSE!'' interrupted a random voice through telepathy.

''What's wrong?''

''A group of people from Fairy Tail are taking out a bunch of our men, It seems as if their trying to dismantle the alliance.''

''WHAT?! HOW DID THE PRISONERS ESCAPE?! HELLO?! BEZEL?! TULL?! GOLIATH?! WHERE ARE THEY?!''

''calm down Jose.'' said a mysterious Voice.

''Oh Vlad, didn't notice you there.''

''It's fine, I'll deal with them all at once'' he said as waved is left hands, writing a symbol.''

 **SET SHIFT!**

 _meanwhile in Fairy Tail..._

The team was kicking ass, taking out people left and right, until suddenly, the walls and floors started shifting and moving rapidly.

"WHAT GOING ON?!" Screamed Natsu, surprised.

"Enchanted Script Magic?'' Levy thought.

suddenly, one of the walls separated the group, then the floor opened causing Lucy and Levy to fall down a tunnel, more walls came to separate Zoro from the pack, Gray and Juvia were both cut off as the ceiling came down between them, and before you know it, the whole headquarters changed shaped and our heroes were separated into different rooms.

Somewhere in the headquarters, Lucy got up in a dark room

''hello?''

''Lucy? is that you?'' a voice called back''

''Levy?''

the two of them then met face to face.

''LUCY''

''LEVY!''

''what was that just then?''

''Enchanted Script Magic, but I never knew someone would have such a advanced spell.'' explained Levy.

''Indeed, Vlad is a quite a skilled wizard.'' said a unknown voice which caused the two to jump back.''

suddenly the lights opened, revealing a room filled with coffins, and a short, hunchbacked man was sitting on a weird looking chair in the center.

''Let's me introduce myself, My name is Igor, the master of the Rotten Zombies Dark guild.''

suddenly, the coffins open one by one, revealing stitched together abominations, which caused the two to hold each other in fear.

''you two will be a great addition to my guild.'' he said with a smile.

meanwhile, Wendy and Carla were met face to face with a man in a one eyed mask.

''I am Velmont, Master of the beholder's eye Dark guild, your journey ends here.''

''just try to end it! my adventure is but beginning!''

Gajeel, in another room was facing off with a woman in a winged cloak.

''My name is June, the Guild Master of the Harpy Wing guild. You are but another prey.''

''yeah, like a few feathers are going to scare me!''

Juvia was dealing with another guild master in another room. one who was huge, tall with a bushy brown beard.

''hoi, I'm Harvord. The guild master of Golem Heart, Please, just surrender, I'm not a fighter.'' he said in a friendly tone.

''Even if you ask nicely, we aren't surrendering.''

Erza didn't have a steady opponent, her's jumped at her the second they came into sight.

''HEYA, HEYA HEYA HEYA HEYA! I'M SHUU! I'M SHUU!I'M POISON SLIME'S HAPPY GO LUCKY GUILD MASTER SHUU!''

''why did I have to fight the annoying one?''

Meanwhile Natsu and Gray had the misfortune to be put together against two of the Guild Masters.

''Greetings, I must congratulate you for making this far first, your efforts are valiant, but fate has bared its fangs upon you and sent me down to strike down thee, For I am...''

''Heya, I'm Steele, Iron wolf's guild master and this is Pines, the Hollow Ent guild's master.'' said Steele, quickly cutting him off.

''STEELE! STOP CUTTING ME OFF!''

''well, don't take so long next time, grass brows.''

''WHAT DID YOU CALL ME MUTT?!''

''wow, they get along worse than us.'' said Natsu.

''Indeed.''

meanwhile, Zoro was lost and alone, before he met up with three women.

''well, if it isn't the man who took out the big boys.'' said one of them.

''a shame, We have to kill you now.''

''And you three are?'' asked Zoro

''we are Gorga, Spectra and Widow, the femme fatale guild master trio!''

''figures.''

 **THE OTHER HALF IS FINALLY DONE! IT TOOK ME FOR FRICKING EVER BUT I'M DONE, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FULL OF FIGHT SCENES AND I PROMISE I WILL GET TO THE BULK OF THE STORY SOON. I ALSO REALIZED THAT BROOK WOULD BE NO DIFFERENT, DESPITE BEING OVER A HUNDRED YEARS OLD! IN THE MEANTIME, PLEASE LEAVE A FAVE, A FOLLOW AND A REVIEW, THANKS- THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA.**


	4. IS THIS WEBSITE GLITCHED WTF!

**SO FOR SOME REASON THIS WEBSITE IS GLITCHED, I POSTED A NEW CHAPTER AND YET 2 HOURS LATER MY STORY IS STILL NOT UPDATED ON THE WEBSITE, CAN SOMEONE TELL WTF IS GOING ON?!**


	5. Important Update

**I MIGHT NEED TO REWRITE THE ENTIRE STORY, IT WILL TAKE A WHILE SO I'M NOT GONNA BE POSTING ANYTHING ANYTIME SOON, THE PROBLEM IS THAT THE CURRENT STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE SUMMARY, I WAS INTENDING FOR THIS SUB-ARC TO EXIST TO REVEAL TO ERZA HOW BADASS HE IS AND PERSUADE HER TO TRAIN UNDER HIM, BUT THIS ''SUB-ARC'' TURNED OUT LONGER THAN EXPECTED, ALSO NATSU AND THE OTHERS SEEMED TOO INVOLVED IN A STORY THAT HAS LITTLE TO DO WITH THEM. IT MAY TAKE AT LEAST TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO FINISH THIS ARC AND I'M JUST NOT LIKING WHERE THIS IS GOING, SO SORRY, BUT I'M GONNA HAVE TO PUT THE STORY ON A HIATUS. THANKS FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING- THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA.**


End file.
